Jewelcrafting
Jewelcrafting is a profession which was introduced in the Burning Crusade expansion. Players are able to make rings, trinkets, necklaces and more, as well as gems for socketed items. Special for any Jewelcrafters are figurines which are Bind on Pickup. Those who have not purchased the expansion are able to use items created by Jewelcrafting, although only those with the Burning Crusade are able to learn the Jewelcrafting profession itself. Jewelcrafting also allows a player to cut gems recovered from mineral ores (copper, iron, mithril, etc) via Prospecting. Each cut gem has a color type (red/blue/yellow), and certain socketed items have colored sockets and a bonus that can be activated if gems of the appropriate color are placed in all its sockets. It's worth noting that, unlike Enchanting, you won't be able to apply Jewelcrafting to just any weapon or piece of armor. In fact, there are very few weapons and armor with gem slots. Tools Jewelcrafting beyond the most basic designs requires a . At jewelcrafting skill level 300, gem cutting and a few high end jewelry items require a . Learning Jewelcrafting In order to begin your jewelcrafting career you must first have the Burning Crusade expansion. After that all that is required is for you to head to the Exodar (for Alliance) or to Silvermoon (for Horde). These are the only places you can learn Jewelcrafting on Azeroth. One of the racial abilities for the Draenei is a 5-point bonus to the jewelcrafting skill. However, this is of very limited value. Alliance Trainers Farii within The Crystal Hall of The Exodar Horde Trainers Kalinda within The Royal Exchange of Silvermoon City. Aleinia in Falconwing Square of Eversong Woods. The most basic recipes are Apprentice jewelcrafting designs. More advanced are Journeyman jewelcrafting designs, followed by Expert jewelcrafting designs and then Artisan jewelcrafting designs. Master jewelcrafting designs are taught by trainers in Outland, starting with Thrallmar (Horde) and Honor Hold (Alliance) in Hellfire Peninsula. Faction Designs Some designs are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction designs entry. Gem Cutting Once you reach level 300 in Jewelcrafting, you can begin to learn to cut gems for sockets. These cuts are not taught by a trainer, but must be bought from the Master Jewelcrafter of your faction in Hellfire Peninsula, or various faction vendors that require a certain level of reputation with them before you can purchase the designs. Most cuts are purchasable from a faction quartermasters in Outland, although one cut (315 blue) is a world drop. All cuts at 350 skill are learned from world drops. See Gem Attributes below for more information about specific cuts. List of cuts for Wrath: *Northrend gems by color *Northrend gems by quality Socketing Many new pieces of equipment in Outland come with sockets. Jewelcrafters can cut raw gems that fit these sockets to provide stat boosts. Although jewelcrafters provide the cut gems, they are not required to install the gem (unlike enchants) – any player can place gems into sockets on their equipment. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but the original gem will be completely destroyed by this. Colors Gems come in eight colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, prismatic, and meta. Excluding meta gems and sockets, any colored gem will fit into any colored socket. However, matching the gem and socket colors allows for the socket bonus to be activated. Primary-color gems - red, yellow, and blue - will only match sockets for their color. Secondary-color gems - green, orange, and purple - will match either of the two slots that correspond to their color. Finally, tertiary-color gems (which include only the Void Sphere and Prismatic Sphere) will fit into any color slot (excluding meta) and still activate the slot bonus. Secondary gems also have combinations of two different bonuses, while primary gems only boost one stat. Meta gems possess their own color requirements to activate, so a player might choose to forfeit an item's socket bonus in favor of a more desirable meta bonus. The two prismatic gems (Void and Prismatic Spheres, which are crafted by enchanters) will, since they are a combination of all colors, provide resistance to all forms of magic. For example, a basic red cut is to turn a Blood Garnet into a Teardrop Blood Garnet, giving +13 healing spells. A basic yellow cut is to turn a Golden Draenite into a Brilliant Golden Draenite, giving +6 intellect. However, a Flame Spessarite is an orange gem that can be cut into a Luminous Flame Spessarite, a gem that gives both +7 healing and +3 intellect and will match either a red or yellow socket. There are over a dozen gems currently available that can be cut to fit in sockets. For each color, there is an uncommon gem, which can be cut using patterns from vendors and quartermasters that are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 300 to 325; and a rare gem, which can be cut according to rare, world drop designs learnable at jewelcrafting skill 350. Meta gems fit into meta sockets, which only appear on high-level head-slot items, and cuts for them are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 365, although some meta-slot jewels are boss drops and cannot be crafted. Raw meta gems are produced by alchemists by transmuting a number of raw minerals and primals into special diamonds. There are also epic equivalents of each gem colour, obtained through mining nodes in the Mount Hyjal instance and drops in the Black Temple; in turn the designs for their respective cuts are available through reputation with Scale of the Sands. Jewelcrafter-only designs The following table lists all Burning Crusade Bind on Pickup recipes (i.e. items that can only be used by the Jewelcrafter who creates it). With the release of Wrath of the Lich King, a whole new set of epic BoP gems are available for jewelcrafters only. Interface Gems can be socketed by shift+right-clicking an item that has sockets. This will bring up a window with sockets appearing at the bottom for you to drop the gem(s) into. After placing your gems into the sockets you want, click the "Socket Gems" button to socket the gems. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but the original gem will be completely destroyed by this. Blacksmith-installed sockets As of patch 3.0.1, Blacksmiths can permanently place an (additional) socket on a one-handed weapon, bracer or glove. See also *Jewelcrafting 300 Skill Guide *Northrend gems (By color - By quality) External links Category:Burning Crusade Category:Jewelcrafting Category:Professions Category:RPG professions Category:WoW professions